The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a time delay function and in particular to a semiconductor time-delay circuit capable of delaying an input signal for a fixed time duration regardless of potential level of an applied source supply voltage.
In general, a semiconductor device requires a fixed or predetermined time delay suited for its application. For this purpose, there has been used a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET), i.e. CMOS-type inverter.
In the prior art, a typical semiconductor device which will be later explained, a delay time thereof varies depending on a voltage source and temperature, which is apparently disadvantageous from the viewpoint of a signal propagation characteristic.